To establish the preparation method of the plasma membranes of lymphocytes. To analyze and characterize proteins, glycoproteins, and lipids of the purified membranes. To compare the membrane constituents of normal and transformed lymphocytes, and to study the immediate cause of the difference at the membrane level.